


following the rules

by greyskiesblack



Series: promptioweek2017 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Dates, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskiesblack/pseuds/greyskiesblack
Summary: Noctis betrays Prompto by not showing up to movie night. Which means it's just Prompto and Gladiolus. Seeing a movie.Together.Written for Day 3 of Promptio week.





	following the rules

**Author's Note:**

> "i'll write something short this time, i swear," i said to myself, like an idiot.
> 
> prompt is "betrayal/dessert," and again i figured "hey why not _both_ ~"

Prompto is twenty minutes early to the movie. Which is _way_ better than being twenty minutes _late_ , of course. But it means he has twenty minutes to pace around and wait. He checks his phone every few seconds, just in case Gladiolus has sent him a message.

He hasn’t. Not since yesterday. Prompto doesn’t even need to scroll up to read the conversation.

"Hey, Gladiolus!"

"I’ve told you already, call me Gladio. Gladiolus makes me feel like I'm in trouble with my dad."

"Right. Sorry. Noct and I were gonna go see Fist of Vengeance 3 tomorrow. Did you wanna come? Noct said you loved the second one."

"Sure. The cinema by the station?"

"Yeah! We’re gonna meet at 7. Is that too late?"

"Nah, it’s perfect. See you then."

"Cool! Seeya."

Prompto sighs and puts his phone into his pocket.

It buzzes right against his ass and Prompto flinches. And jumps. His heart sticks in his throat until he sees who the message is from. Noctis. Prompto sighs.

"Hey."

"What’s up?"

"Iggy won’t let me out of the house until I’ve finished my homework. Sorry, Prom. Looks like you’re on your own."

Prompto squints suspiciously at the message. He opens his contacts and takes a deep breath.

"Hey, Mr Scientia? Is it true you’re helping Noct with his homework?"

"You don’t need to be so formal, Prompto. No, I’m at home. Why?"

"Oh. It’s nothing! Sorry for disturbing you, Mr Ignis!"

"You didn’t disturb me. Have a good evening, Prompto."

"Yeah. You too! Thanks."

Prompto opens Noctis’ message and scowls.

"You’re a betrayer. An EVIL betrayer. I thought we were friends!"

"We ARE friends. Enjoy your date with Gladio."

Noctis sends a sticker of Stella from Oracle Quest winking. Prompto switches the screen off and takes a deep breath. When he switches the screen back on, the message hasn’t changed.

"WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT A DATE?!?!"

“Hey.” A voice comes from behind Prompto. A very _Gladiolus_ -like voice.

Prompto drops his phone and squeaks.

“Hi!” Prompto chokes out at the same time Gladiolus says “Sorry.”

They stare at each other for an awkward second that lasts _forever_.

Gladiolus bends down and reaches around Prompto’s feet for his phone. “Here.” He holds it out.

Prompto reaches for his phone, but his fingers brush against Gladiolus’. His hand twitches and jerks away.

Prompto’s phone ends up landing between Gladiolus’ feet.

Prompto lets out a nervous giggle. “Oh man, I’m _such_ a klutz,” he babbles as he bends down and snatches his phone up. “Total butterfingers,” he adds as he stands up.

“Uh huh.” Gladiolus raises an eyebrow. “So where’s Prince Charmless?”

Prompto swallows. “Um.” His voice cracks. He clears his throat. “He said he couldn’t make it.” He shoves his phone back into his pocket.

“Oh.” Gladiolus frowns and rubs at the back of his neck. “Guess it’s just us then.”

“Y-Yeah.” Prompto nods. He bites his bottom lip. “Is that okay?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Gladiolus smiles. “Come on. I’ll even buy your ticket.”

“You don’t have to!” Prompto protests as he follows beside Gladiolus. “I have money.”

“Yeah, but I have more.” Gladiolus nudges Prompto’s arm with his elbow. “I was planning on paying for you and Noct anyway.”

“O-Oh.” Prompto takes a deep breath. He’s just overreacting because Noctis was _totally trolling him_. “Thanks, Gladiol- Gladio.”

“Don’t mention it.” Gladiolus steps in line behind a couple of excited teenage girls.

Prompto can’t help peeking around Gladiolus. The girls are holding hands and leaning against each other. Their glittery nail polish reflects the lights above them.

Prompto chews at his bottom lip and looks down at the floor. They make it look so _easy_. Like holding hands isn’t a big deal. For a second he wishes he was brave enough to ask them how they do it. But if he was that brave, maybe holding hands wouldn’t be so scary.

Prompto sighs.

“What’s wrong?” Gladiolus asks quietly.

“Huh? What? Nothing.” Prompto shakes his head. “Just um, thinking about homework.”

Gladiolus nudges Prompto’s arm again. “Don’t you know the first rule of going to the movies?” He waits until Prompto shakes his head before continuing. “No thinking about homework.” He grins.

Prompto smiles. “What’s the second rule?”

The girls ahead of them move up to the counter.

“Hmm.” Gladiolus frowns. “I haven’t thought of it yet.”

Prompto makes a face. “Is it really a rule if you just invented it?”

“Hey, who said I invented it?” Gladiolus bumps his arm against Prompto’s. “What if it was passed down from my father’s father?”

Prompto scrunches his face up even more. “Did they even _have_ movies back then?”

Gladiolus shifts his weight and shrugs. “How would I know? I wasn’t there.”

Prompto snorts with laughter and _immediately_ wishes he’d never been born. Oh _Gods_ , Gladiolus is going to think he’s some awkward _nerd_ and find some excuse to _leave_ and-

Gladiolus nudges Prompto’s arm. “C’mon.”

Prompto blinks. The two girls are leaving the counter. He follows behind Gladiolus and awkwardly toys with one of his bracelets.

“Two for Fist of Vengeance 3, please.” Gladiolus smiles at the cashier as he passes over his card.

“Here you go.” The cashier hands the tickets over to Gladiolus with a smile. “Enjoy your date!” She winks at Prompto as she slides Gladiolus’ card back.

Prompto’s pretty sure he’s blushing so hard his _ears_ are red. “W-What?” He squeaks.

Gladiolus chuckles. “Thanks.” He puts a hand on Prompto’s arm and steers him away from the counter.

“B-But.” Prompto takes a deep breath and tries not to panic. It doesn’t help. “ _What_?”

“Relax.” Gladiolus squeezes Prompto’s arm and lets go. “It’s no big deal.”

Prompto swallows. He should just let it go. Gladiolus is right, it’s _not_ a big deal.

“But why would she even _think_ that?” Prompto asks instead, because he ruins _everything_.

Gladiolus pauses at the bottom of the staircase. “How would I know?” He shrugs. “I don’t read minds. Come on.” He starts up the staircase.

“But it’s not like we were h-holding _hands_ or anything,” Prompto babbles as he follows Gladiolus up the stairs.

“Jeez.” Gladiolus shakes his head. He pauses on the landing and turns towards Prompto. “Is the idea of being on a date with me _that_ bad?”

Forget red ears. Prompto’s pretty sure his _toes_ are blushing. “W-What? No!” He waves his hands frantically in front of him. “I’m sure a date with you would be very… Um. Nice?” Maybe he ought to take a step backwards, off the landing. It’s not like he can make this any _worse_.

Gladiolus chuckles and shakes his head. “Uh huh. Come on.”

Prompto stares at the backs of Gladiolus’ boots. This is the _worst_. Noctis is the _worst_ friend.

 

“You mind if we sit up the back?” Gladiolus asks as they enter the dark theatre.

“Huh? Oh. That’s fine.” Prompto shrugs. Normally he likes sitting in the middle, but Gladiolus is _really_ tall.

Gladiolus pauses before the stairs. “You know, I forgot something. Why don’t you go pick us some seats?”

Prompto’s heart sinks all the way down to his feet. Gladiolus is going to _leave_. Prompto’s isn’t good enough to spend an entire _movie_ with, not if Noctis isn’t there. “S-Sure.” He clears his throat.

“Don’t worry.” Gladiolus smiles. “I’ll be back in time for the previews.”

“Sure,” Prompto repeats. He edges past Gladiolus and starts up the staircase. At least the theatre isn’t too full. And the movie is meant to be great. Maybe it won’t be so bad watching it alone.

Prompto sits down right in the back row and wriggles around in his chair. Pulls out his phone and puts it on silent. Watches a few people straggle into the theatre.

"Noct, Gladiolus totally abandoned me."

Noctis replies instantly and Prompto feels even _more_ betrayed. He’s not even _pretending_ to study.

"What? Are you sure he didn’t just have to go to the bathroom or something?"

Prompto chews at his lip. Maybe Noctis is right and he’s being stupid. But why would Gladiolus want to _stay_?

"… Maybe…"

"Dude, you’re worrying too much. Just relax. You’ll be fine."

Noctis sends a sticker of Stella giving a thumbs up.

Prompto sighs and sends one back. A chibi behemoth crying a pool of tears.

"But it’s not even a real date! Gladiolus would never…"

"Hey, you don’t know that."

Prompto scoffs as he types his response. "Oh come on. There’s no way I’m his type."

"If you don’t stop worrying I’m gonna tell him you think he’s cute."

"You are the WORST FRIEND!!"

Noctis sends a sticker of Stella in a victory pose, sparkles coming out of her hand.

Prompto scowls and shoves his phone back into his pocket. He’s _never_ letting Noctis win at Oracle Quest _ever again_. He’s a _total jerk_.

The lights begin to darken further. There’s still no sign of Gladiolus. Prompto hunches his shoulders and shifts in his seat. Maybe he should just go home. He can drag Noctis to the movies another time.

He stares down at the entrance and sighs. Tonight was meant to be _fun_.

Someone _ridiculously_ tall comes in with a bucket of popcorn and a soda. Prompto squirms in his seat. It’s probably _someone else_. He shouldn’t get his hopes up. Except the person is coming right up the stairs towards him.

Prompto swallows and takes a deep breath. He can do this.

“Sorry,” Gladiolus whispers as he hands Prompto the _giant_ bucket of popcorn. “The guy in front of me was arguing about the saltiness of the popcorn.”

Prompto blinks. “Seriously? But it’s _meant_ to be salty.”

“That’s what _I_ said.” Gladiolus huffs. “Quietly. Under my breath. So I didn’t start a fight.”

Prompto giggles. Like a _total dork._

“Anyway.” Gladiolus clears his throat. “Then I was rushing back and forgot to get an extra straw. You’re not gonna be like Iris and complain about cooties, are you?”

“N-No?” Prompto swallows. Maybe he just won’t drink anything. That’d be _way_ less awkward.

“Good.” Gladiolus sets the drink in the cup holder between them. “I don’t even understand how I can _have_ cooties. We’re _related_ ,” he grumbles under his breath.

Prompto grins. “But you’re a _boy_.”

Gladiolus scoffs and reaches over for a handful of popcorn. Because the popcorn is in Prompto’s lap. Prompto swallows and edges a little closer to the armrest. He’s going to die before the previews even _start_.

He _super carefully_ takes a tiny handful of popcorn. Okay, maybe it _is_ a little too salty. Probably so they sell more soda.

“Anyway.” Gladiolus clears his throat. “It’s the second rule of movies.” He slouches slightly and glances towards Prompto. “Popcorn.”

“How many rules _are_ there?” Prompto makes a face. The curtains are moving. _Finally_.

“I don’t know yet.” Gladiolus grins and reaches across Prompto for another handful.

The screen lights up and an advertisement blares through the speakers. Prompto scowls and eats another handful of popcorn. He’s going to get really _thirsty_ but the popcorn is really _good_ and what’s he supposed to _do_? He puts his other hand against the bucket to hold it steady while he shifts his weight. He doesn’t have anywhere to put his _arm_ because Gladiolus’ is on the armrest and why is _everything so awkward_?

It takes Prompto two previews before he’s _desperate_ for a drink. He watches Gladiolus out of the corner of his eye for a moment. He’s not paying attention. Prompto shifts the popcorn and bends over the armrest. It’s not awkward at _all_. Prompto swallows and straightens back up. His face feels hotter than _lava_.

Gladiolus doesn’t even seem to notice. Or he’s just being nice and _pretending_ that he doesn’t think Prompto is the _dorkiest dork_ in the entire city. No. The entire _world_. It’s never this awkward when he’s with Noctis. Prompto slouches and tries to resist the lure of the popcorn in his lap. He doesn’t even _like_ popcorn. It sticks in his teeth.

 

It doesn’t take long for Prompto and (mostly) Gladiolus to finish the popcorn. Prompto leaves the bucket on the seat next to him so he can lean forward and watch the movie better. Beatrix is even _more amazing_ in this one. Prompto wants to be her when he grows up. She kicks _ass_.

“That was _badass_ ,” Prompto whispers as the scene of Beatrix standing drenched in blood fades out.

Gladiolus nudges Prompto’s shoulder with his arm. “Yeah.”

The next scene starts with a _terrifyingly_ loud peal of thunder. Prompto flinches. Why do movies have to be so _loud_ sometimes? Beatrix is running through a forest in the rain. A flash of lightning shows a cave, and she darts inside. At least the next clap of thunder isn’t so bad. Mostly because Prompto’s prepared for it.

He’s _not_ prepared for the _giant freaking spiders_ that climb off the cave walls. He covers his face with trembling hands. “No one said there were _spiders_ ,” he whimpers. He can _feel_ their skittering legs over his arms, all down his legs, _everywhere_. And the sound of them _chittering_ is too loud to block out and _everything is horrible_ and _why do people even put spiders in movies and ruin them_ -

A heavy weight settles over Prompto’s shoulders. He flinches before realising it’s Gladiolus’ arm.

“It’s okay,” Gladiolus whispers into Prompto’s ear. “She’s killed half of them already.” He gently tugs Prompto closer.

The armrest is gone. Prompto would almost rather brave the spiders. He inches closer to Gladiolus _right_ as a spider _screeches_.

Prompto jumps and buries his face against Gladiolus’ chest. Nope. No way. Spiders shouldn’t screech. _Ever_.

Gladiolus rubs Prompto’s arm. “Two left,” he whispers.

Prompto squeezes his eyes shut. All he can think of is how _close_ Gladiolus is. And how _good_ he smells. Which means he _really should_ concentrate on the movie instead. Even if it will probably give him _nightmares_.

There’s a sickening crunching sound. Prompto flinches. It _has_ to be over now, right?

He turns his head and peeks behind a hand. Right in time to see a spider’s face up close. Its black eyes are _glistening_. Prompto lets out a horrified noise and smushes his face right back against Gladiolus’ chest. _Definitely_ nightmares.

Gladiolus puts his other arm around Prompto and squeezes him in a sideways hug. “Don’t worry. Beatrix is murdering the _shit_ out of it.”

“Good,” Prompto mumbles. He flinches at the sound of something _cracking_. He twists his fingers together in his lap. His hands are all _gross_ and sweaty.

Thunder crashes loud enough to make Prompto jump. _Again_. Like some twitchy scaredy-cat. Gladiolus is going to think the _worst_ of him. Prompto chews at his bottom lip. It’s not _his_ fault spiders are terrifying. And the dark. And loud noises. And heights.

Gladiolus probably isn’t scared of _anything_. Prompto hunches his shoulders slightly. He should be braver. And stop hiding his face.

“It’s over,” Gladiolus says quietly. He squeezes Prompto again before moving his arm.

Prompto lifts his head. It’s the next day. The forest is sparkling green. Not a spider leg in sight. He lets out a sigh of relief and wipes his hands on his pants.

“Thanks,” he mumbles.

Gladiolus still has an arm around Prompto’s shoulders. He leans closer, all _warm_ and reassuring. “Don’t worry about it,” he whispers. “It’s rule three.”

“Rule three?” Prompto isn’t sure if Gladiolus has even noticed. Maybe he’s just _really_ used to cuddling in movies or something. Like it’s totally a habit and he doesn’t even know he’s doing it to _Prompto_.

“Yeah.” Gladiolus squeezes Prompto’s shoulder. “You have to snuggle your date if they get scared.”

Prompto’s heart leaps into his throat and chokes him. “W-W-” He shakes his head and tries to remember how to breathe.

Gladiolus brushes his hand against Prompto’s. “I didn’t make the rules.”

Prompto bites his lip hard enough to _hurt_. His _traitor_ fingers press against Gladiolus’.

And just like that, they’re holding hands on Prompto’s knee.

 

Prompto has to struggle to pay attention to the rest of the movie. Beatrix is _amazing_ , but Gladiolus is _holding his hand_.

 

They leave when the credits start. Gladiolus takes the popcorn bucket from Prompto’s arms and tosses it in a bin when they pass by one.

“So what’d you think?” Gladiolus slides his hand back into Prompto’s. In _public_. While _walking_.

“About what?” Prompto’s voice cracks. He's not even sure he can ever think again.

“The movie.” Gladiolus nudges Prompto’s arm with his own. “Aside from the sp-bad part.”

“Oh.” Prompto looks away and chews at his lip. “I had a hard time. Um. Paying attention,” he admits in a whisper.

Gladiolus’ fingers squeeze around Prompto’s. “Yeah. Me too.”

Prompto’s face must be _totally_ red. He swallows. At least it’ll be over soon.

“So, um.” Gladiolus pauses near the doors that lead outside. “I know it’s kinda late, but do you wanna go get ice cream or something?”

Prompto's heart skips a beat. "Sure." He nods. “That’d be cool.”

Gladiolus snorts with laughter. “Good pun.”

Prompto hadn’t even been aware he’d made one. He lets out a weak laugh. “R-Right.” He clears his throat and struggles to think of something else to say. “Is ice cream rule four?”

“It is _definitely_ rule four.” Gladiolus opens the door for them. “All dates should end with dessert.”

Prompto’s heart flutters. Is he having _heart attack_? On his _first date ever_? There’s no way the universe could be that cruel.

Probably.

“What other rules are there?” Prompto asks. The silence is _suffocating_. He wants to take his hand and wipe the sweat off of it, but he doesn’t want to let go, either.

“Hmm.” Gladiolus leads them along the street. “If I tell you, it will ruin the surprise.” He grins.

Prompto makes a face. “What if I don’t like surprises?”

“Even nice ones?” Gladiolus squeezes his hand.

Prompto chews his bottom lip. “I guess I could make an exception.”

“Good.” Gladiolus nudges Prompto’s arm.

 

There’s a food cart selling ice cream cones. Gladiolus pays for them both over Prompto’s protests.

“How about this.” Gladiolus hands an ice cream over and grins. “You can treat me next time.”

Prompto’s heart stops. He swallows and takes his ice cream with trembling fingers. “Next time?” He squeaks.

“Yep.” Gladiolus licks his ice cream and slides his hand back into Prompto’s. “Next time. Rule five of dating. Splitting bills fairly.”

“But you paid for everything!” Prompto scowls.

“Like I said.” Gladiolus grins. “Fairly.”

Prompto huffs and takes a tentative bite of his ice cream. It’s _good_. And maybe if he eats it fast enough, he won’t make a mess when it melts.

 

They walk in the direction of the subway while they finish their ice creams. The cones are kind of _awful_. Prompto doesn’t even finish his. He tosses it into the bin by the subway entrance. Gladiolus follows suit.

“The ice cream was good, though.” Prompto says as they ride the escalator down.

“Yeah.” Gladiolus squeezes Prompto’s fingers. “So what train do you take?”

“Um.” Prompto turns and stares. “Isn’t this… goodnight?”

“Nah.” Gladiolus shakes his head. “You’re forgetting rule six.”

Prompto rolls his eyes. “I don’t even know what rule six _is_.”

“Rule six says I have to walk you home.” Gladiolus grins. “So what train?”

Prompto looks down and tries _really_ hard not to blush. It doesn’t work.

 

It feels _weird_ to walk home with someone that isn’t Noctis. Prompto keeps glancing over towards Gladiolus to make sure he’s _really_ still there. But at least the silence feels kind of comfortable now, instead of awkward. He just doesn’t know what to _say_. What if it’s something stupid and horrible and Gladiolus thinks _Prompto_ is stupid and horrible?

At least it’s a short walk to Prompto’s house. He glances towards the garage out of habit. Empty.

Prompto lingers by the doorway. His heart is thundering in his ears. “Um.” He clears his throat awkwardly and glances at Gladiolus.

Gladiolus smiles down at him. “I bet you're curious about rule seven,” he teases gently.

Prompto licks his lips. “What’s rule seven?” He whispers. He’s _pretty_ sure he has an idea. But what if he’s _totally wrong_ and-

“It’s not a surprise if you don’t close your eyes,” Gladiolus says softly.

Prompto shuts his eyes. His breath hitches as he _feels_ Gladiolus move closer. Prompto’s fingers tighten around Gladiolus’ hand.

It’s too brief to even be a real kiss. But it’s still a _kiss_. Prompto’s lips tingle as Gladiolus pulls away.

Gladiolus sighs and rubs at the back of his neck. “Too bad you’re still seventeen,” he mumbles. He lets go of Prompto’s hand.

“What’s wrong with being seventeen?” Prompto huffs. His hand feels cold.

Gladiolus looks away. “Well, it’s just…” He looks down at his feet and then back up. “It’s not right for me to… go around kissing seventeen year olds.” He clears his throat and studies something above Prompto’s head.

“Oh.” Prompto’s face is hot. He looks down at Gladiolus’ belt. “Yeah.” He swallows.

“Yeah.”

The silence stretches awkwardly between them. Prompto chews at the inside of his cheek.

“But. Um.” Prompto takes a deep breath and lifts his head to stare at Gladiolus’ necklace. “W-What if I k-kiss you?” He rushes the words out before he can change his mind. He peeks at Gladiolus from under his hair.

Gladiolus’ cheeks are half as red as Prompto’s feel. “Well.” Gladiolus clears his throat. “That’s completely different.”

Prompto bites his bottom lip. It’s not like he can just lean up and kiss Gladiolus. Not when he’s so _tall_. “Then, um.” Prompto’s hands flutter upwards and stop. “Um.”

Gladiolus blinks. “Oh.” His cheeks grow redder. “Right.” He leans down.

Prompto takes a deep breath and puts a trembling hand against Gladiolus’ cheek. It’s rough with stubble. His heart feels like it might explode with fright. All he has to do is move his head. It’s not _that hard_.

Prompto swallows and licks his lips. Right. Gladiolus’ eyes are half-closed. Prompto screws his eyes shut and leans forwards.

He’s _pretty_ sure that technically, Gladiolus kisses _him_ first.

Gladiolus slides a hand around Prompto’s back and presses him closer. Prompto’s skin is tingling all over. He’s going to _actually die_ while kissing Gladiolus on his doorstep.

Gladiolus slowly pulls away and traces a thumb over Prompto’s bottom lip. “I better go,” he says, not moving away. “Before it gets late.”

“Right.” Prompto nods. He doesn’t move away either. His hand drops to Gladiolus’ shoulder and he curls a lock of hair around his fingers. It’s so _soft_.

Gladiolus shakes his head slightly and kisses Prompto again, gentle and lingering. “Really,” he murmurs against Prompto’s lips. “I have to be up early.”

“Uh huh.” Prompto tentatively puts a hand on Gladiolus’ waist. His shirt is silky under Prompto’s fingers. “Then you should leave.”

“Yeah.” Gladiolus nods.

Prompto leans up and kisses him. He’s pretty sure he’s _horrible_ at it, but Gladiolus makes a tiny noise in his throat and presses even _closer_.

Prompto pulls away before he runs out of air. It feels like he just ran a mile. Or _five_.

“Okay.” Gladiolus strokes Prompto’s cheek. “Goodnight, then.” He gives Prompto a gentle kiss.

“Goodnight,” Prompto echoes. He untangles his fingers from Gladiolus’ hair.

“Gods.” Gladiolus closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Okay. I mean it. I’m going to go.”

“Okay.” Prompto lets his hands drop to his sides. “Bye.”

Gladiolus looks down at him and shakes his head. “Damnit.”

Prompto opens his mouth to ask _what_ Gladiolus is damning, but he gets kissed before he can say anything. _Oh_. He was wrong. _Now_ his heart is about to explode.

Gladiolus pulls away and sighs. “I’m going to leave. Otherwise I never will.”

Prompto nods, even though he wouldn’t say _no_ to spending the rest of the night kissing. Gladiolus is _super_ great at it. He takes a tiny step back. “It was, um.” He looks down at his hands and tries to think of a good word to use. “Really nice?”

Gladiolus chuckles and kisses Prompto’s forehead. “Better than nice.”

“Y-Yeah.” Prompto looks up. “Then, um…”

“I’ll text you when I get home.” Gladiolus smiles. “Okay?”

“Okay.” Prompto smiles back. “Goodnight.”

“Night.” Gladiolus briefly touches Prompto’s cheek before turning away.

Prompto watches Gladiolus leave. He waves when Gladiolus looks back. Gladiolus waves back and disappears around the corner. And then Prompto goes inside and shuts the door quietly behind him. He pulls out his phone and types a message with trembling fingers.

"I’m still going to kill you, you know."

"That’s treason. I’ll get Iggy to arrest you."

Prompto rolls his eyes. "Uh huh."

"So… How did it go?" Noctis sends a sticker of Stella winking.

"Not telling." Prompto sends a sticker of Stella with her arms crossed over her chest.

Noctis sends a sticker of Stella crying. "YOU ARE THE WORST FRIEND EVER!!"

Prompto grins. Revenge feels _great_.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if there's too much kissing at the end. i've been told it's fine but i don't trust my friends ~~because they are horrible enablers~~


End file.
